Catching Up To Your Feet
by Random-Crap-To-The-Rescue
Summary: Ireland had always been fast. Just like a bird was nothing without its wings she was nothing without her legs. She never thought the day would come when she would catch up to her feet. Oneshot. I do not own Hetalia


**Summary: **Ireland had always been fast. Just like a bird was nothing without its wings she was nothing without her legs. She never thought the day would come when she would catch up to her feet. Oneshot.

**Catching Up To Your Feet**

**-OneShot-**

Ireland had always been fast. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and usually her brain just couldn't catch up. When she was younger her legs moved faster then her body, her body lagging behind slightly causing the young girl to trip from the unbalanced position.

Just like a bird was nothing without its wings she was nothing without her legs.

She would race with the deer and in those moments she felt invincible. Irelands young mind was still uncorrupted by the world's pain and horror during this blissful time in her life. Looking back she wished she was still that little girl, red ringlets bouncing up and down as she sprinted as if her life depended on it. She wished she was that unknowing little kid again. But childhood doesn't last forever, not even for countries, and in reality most countries never got a childhood. Ireland was one of the lucky ones.

It was her feet that ended her childhood though. If it wasn't for her fast moving feet she would never have met England. Then again he probably would have found her anyway but to this day she still didn't know why she hadn't run away from the older country. Had it been his eyes, those emerald green that were the same shade as hers or was it just because she was a kid, and kids were curious creatures who didn't understand the world around them.

England had told her he would protect her, that as her 'older brother' that he would do anything and everything to make her happy…

Not even close.

She could no longer run, as she wasn't allowed to leave the 'safety' of England's house. She was mad, she was furious! She cursed and screamed and attacked the older country, fighting for the one thing she loved most in the world. Her 'brother' had taken everything from her. Her childhood, her freedom- everything she had once known. But there was nothing she could do, because she was still just a child, unknowing of the world around her.

Trapped in England's house Ireland grew up quickly, to quickly actually. Within a year of being 'found' she went from being a little girl that looked no older then eight to an almost physically formed adult. It scarred the country, as she was unused to the rapid growth and felt lost in her now unfamiliar body.

She grew up even more, and soon she started getting accustomed to her body, discovering her new strength that came with it. Her legs were long, perfect for running, and her body was curved and tall. Soon she was as tall as her 'brother', which wouldn't have intimidated him if it wasn't for the fact that she had started to rebel. She no longer called England 'brother,' now he was just England. The more she rebelled, the harder life become, the more pain she felt.

War was something she learned with age and the pain it caused came with it.

One day she took rebelling to another level.

She escaped.

She ran, as if her life depended on it, because for the first time it did.

Her muscles screamed in pain as her feet moved over the rough terrain. It had been so long since she had last stretched her muscles. Yet, even though she had been locked up for so long, she ran faster then she'd ever run before. Her legs moved with ease, her arms pumping back and forth to help propel herself forward.

And with excitement she noticed that her feet still had a mind of their own, and that her body still seemed to lag behind ever so slightly causing her to trip over her now much larger legs. She found those little things from her childhood, and was happy, because the person she once was wasn't completely gone.

For the first time in years she felt free, like the birds in the sky and like the deer on land.

Because she would never catch up to her feet and neither would England.

Or at least that's what she thought.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till her recognized Independence in 1922 that she got to run for the joy of it again, and even then it wasn't like it used to be.<p>

Her feet still moved with speed but they no longer had a mind of their own. Her body no longer lagged behind and she no longer tripped. She no longer ran with the deer or just run as if her life depended on it, because over the years the only time she ever ran was because her life had depended on it.

Now running brought on a wave of panic. She'd always be looking over her shoulder, trying to find a danger that wasn't there.

She was free now, but the country felt more trapped then ever.

It wasn't until years after her Independence, did she run with joy again.

Throughout the years England had come up to her once or twice and said he was sorry for everything he'd down to her. She had told him 'forgive and forget' though in reality she would never forget. Scotland she had started acknowledging as a brother again, but usually he was just her drinking buddy. And then there was Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland was her little sister, looking about thirteen while Ireland herself looked about twenty now. The younger girl was always hiding slightly behind England when Ireland got to see her, but the her eyes were always locked onto her older sister. Ireland always felt herself hold her breath as she looked the girl over. Long legs perfect for running, messy red hair and emerald green eyes, she looked just like her. Ireland wondered how fast her younger sister was growing up; it must not be at the same pace she herself had grown.

One day England had come to her, asking if she could look after Northern Ireland while he went to America for some meeting. So there she was sitting across from her sister, in an awkward silence. Even though they were sisters they didn't really know each other, it actually made Ireland sad.

Northern Ireland shifted uneasily before opening her mouth to speak, anything to end the awkwardness. "I-It's pretty out isn't it." North said, focusing her eyes on the window. Ireland nodded in agreement. It was quite nice out, a clear blue sky that seemed to stretch on endlessly. It was late spring and the flowers were in full bloom. The meadows seemed to be beckoning to Ireland, telling her to-

"Would you like to have a race?" Ireland asked her younger sister who looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by a race?" she asked timidly.

"Running."

"But why?" North asked, her head cocked slightly to the side like a puppy.

"Do we need a reason?" Ireland asked. The question wasn't just directed at her sister but also to herself. She herself had seemed to forgotten the joys of just running. Forgotten the feel of the wind in her hair- that thrill as adrenalin pulsed through her veins. Did you really need a reason to do something as simple as running?

"I guess not." North said. The two countries got up and made their way to the door. Even though North seemed a little hesitant Ireland could see excitement in her eyes. As soon as the door opened the younger country took of running as fast as she could. Ireland yelped in surprise at the speed of her sister before taking off after her, a large smile spreading across her face. Irelands feet moved as fast as they could, trying desperately to catch up to the younger county who had had a head start. She felt her heart pound hard in her chest.

As she caught up to her sister she saw the smaller girl trip slightly, the rest of her body lagging behind her feet. North's arms were spread apart like the wings of a bird, her head held high and eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as she run in wide curves.

Ireland yelped in surprise as her sister suddenly spun on her heel, tackling the older country to the ground.

They both laughed as they stared up at the endless blue sky, both trying desperately to catch their breath. North's hand intertwined with Irelands unintentionally, a giant smile on the younger girls face.

It was the first time Ireland had seen her sister this happy. North almost looked-

Free.

Ireland squeezed her sister's hand softly, almost in a comforting manor. She had never really known her sister; they'd only ever fought, never seeing each other face to face. Really Ireland hadn't even known what North had looked like till after there was peace between the two.

They were sisters, but they weren't. The two were total strangers and Ireland wanted to change that.

North squeezed Irelands hand back, her head turned to the side to face her sister. A bright smile lit up her face.

"I won." She whispered, before turning to look back up at the sky.

They just stayed there, splayed out on the ground, looking up at the sky with their hands intertwined together for the longest time. They talked about anything and everything, just enjoying the moment they had together. After what seemed like forever North feel asleep, still facing the sky and holding onto her sisters hand. Ireland smiled as she brushed a few red hairs out of her sister's face.

Ireland hoped North would never catch up to her feet.

**Kitty- **I came up with this after track today. Idk I wanted to write something with Ireland in it so I did. I know that no history is really explained in this, and that was done on purpose. Idk… I know it was sort of a weird idea but I had fun with it. I also know I changed tenses but that was done on purposes (I'm sorry if it messed the story up though…)

Please Review (just please don't flame) and I'm sorry if this sucked…

Thank you for reading~


End file.
